The Phoenix Of the Leaf
by riddler2012
Summary: An incident that occurs while naruto is in his first year of the academy will lead to him awakening a great power during the mizuki incident and he will use the power of the legendary bird to change the fate of the elemental nations.
1. Prologue

Hello internet its nice to meet you, any way this is my first story and so be gentle but story is a pseudo crossover with one piece where i just used a power from one piece that i think is cool which is the power of marco's phoenix wont be any characters or any other powers from one piece crossing over i just like marco's fruit and i thought it would be cool to use as naruto's kekkei genkai.I will explain all the powers in the next chapter where I introduce the fruit for those who might not know it i will also have some additional notes and information on my profile, any way those who know Marco's fruit and think naruto will be op dont worry i got you.

* * *

Chapter 0: Prologue

Hidden away from the rest of the world there exists a secret continent known as the elemental nations, these nations seem to be based off feudal era japan with being a shinobi and samurai a common profession in this continent. Unlike actual feudal era japan the shinobi and samurai of the elemental nations seem to be able to perform amazing feats that to us would seem like magic but to them is just their way of life, these feats are all possible because of a mysterious energy known as chakra which flows through every living thing.

Our story begins in the fire country in a ninja village known as the village hidden in the leaves, one of the five great shinobi villages of the elemental nations, the other ones are irrelevant for now but fear not for they will play a part in our story at a later date but for now the leaf is our stage. We will be following the story of a boy who has been cursed to live a life of solitude because within him lies a vicious monster that attacked the village hidden in the leaves 12 years ago and decimated it, of course he doesn't know all of this and only knows that he has been alone his entire life. This boy will go on to become the greatest hero the nations have ever had and his name is Naruto Uzumaki 'the phoenix of the leaf'.

Our story begins when Naruto was in his first year of the leaf's shinobi training academy or just the academy for short, on an incredibly picturesque day without a cloud in sight.

Naruto had been up for about an hour now, he just couldn't bring himself to go back to sleep because today was the academies annual end of year camping trip to the forests surrounding the village. Naruto had been looking forward to it for the entire semester, he thought he would finally get the chance to make friends with the other students, he hadn't been able to make friends yet but he thought this would be the perfect opportunity.

Naruto was walking down the street with his trademark goofy grin and people were giving him those looks that he hated but today he was thinking, 'They are giving me those looks again but today nothing is going to ruin my mood not even those mean villagers'. When Naruto got to the academy he was forced to remember that he was alone when all the other kids had their parents with them and that put a damper on his mood but not for long when Hikari sensei started doing role call and then suggested they should get going he was back to 100 %.

While they were walking Naruto saw a mighty eagle accompanying the sunrise and was thinking, 'yep the future looks bright, I have a feeling today is going to change my life.' and while he was right the future was bright it certainly wouldn't be in the way he was thinking and it would take a long hard road to get there.

When they got to the camp site one of the two teachers Tsukine sensei told them to set up their tents and after that they met up in the middle of the camp grounds. Naruto was anxious to get things started so he wasn't paying to much attention to the teacher but he did hear the start of her speech "welcome to our annual camp trip where we will stay in this camp for the day and leave tomorrow at noon. Since you are all first years…" she said but Naruto tuned her out after that and decided to go exploring, he asked Shikamaru, choji and Kiba if they wanted to go too since they were the closest thing he had to friends but they said no, a lot of students saw him go into the forest but no one cared enough to stop him.

He had been walking for a couple of hours probably in circles when he ran into a tiny clearing that looked like heaven on earth, it had a little mini waterfall that fed water into a little stream/pond and was surrounded by beautiful flowers, after he entered the clearing and looked around he realised how tired he was from the lack of sleep and all the walking and so he decided to take a nap.

When he woke up it was already night and when he saw this he started panicking "DAMMIT I WANTED TO SPEND THE DAY MAKING FRIENDS NOT SLEEP IT AWAY" he shouted realising that he lost his chance to get closer to the other kids, after his little outburst he saw the sky fill up with shooting stars and saw one which looked like it landed relatively close, he wanted to go see if he could find it but he decided against it since he had to get back.

He started trudging his way back to the campsite but after a while he realised he was lost and didn't even know where he was going, Naruto being Naruto started panicking and chose a particular direction and walked that way not realising it was the opposite way to where he was supposed to go. After some time walking he started getting cold and started panicking more and even crying because he wasn't making progress and was now scared, he really didn't want to run into a ghost.

When he had reached his wit's end he stumbled into another clearing and this one seemed to have not been naturally formed as it had a giant hole in the middle of it that had an equally impressively sized rock that was glowing the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen and he also saw some uprooted trees near the hole. After gawking at the rock for a sufficient amount of time he realised that the rock was warm and so decided to huddle next to the rock and collect his thoughts but immediately when he got near the rock he was bathed in a sort of blue radiation and experienced the most intense pain he has ever had and promptly passed out.

When morning came the kids at the camp had breakfast and then were given the rest of the time before noon as free time to do whatever they want. When noon came and Tsukine sensei decided to take role call again everybody was there except for Naruto, when there was no Naruto it was then that everybody remembered they hadn't heard his obnoxious voice for almost the entire day yesterday and even at night.

"When was the last time you saw him?" she asked and it was Shikamaru who answered and told her about him going exploring yesterday morning, Tsukine sensei was ashamed of herself for not noticing one of her students was gone for an entire day even if it was the demon child, and she immediately told Hikari sensei to watch the students while she went to search for Naruto.

While she was searching most of the students didn't care because they thought it was another one of Naruto's pranks but there was one shy girl among them who was obscured by her thick jacket who was thinking 'I hope Naruto kun is okay' and this was none other than Hinata Hyuga the heir of the hyuga who had been infatuated with Naruto ever since he saved her from a group of bullies a while back, this may have started as hero worship but it evolved into something more over the time she has been watching him.

After a couple of hours Tsukine sensei returned without Naruto, after conferring with hikari sensei they decided to take the students home and get a search party."tsukine sensei will Naruto kun be alright, I mean he was gone the entire night and it was really cold" this was Hinata Hyuga who was asking her sensei the question with tears in her eyes, even some of the students who were indifferent to Naruto looked at her with those hope filled eyes and even if it was the demon she decided she would do whatever she could to find him so her students would be at ease "Don't worry after we get a search party we can get tracker ninja that will find him in a flash" she said trying to assure them but she could tell it wasn't working, but what else could she do.

The hokage had never been so disappointed with a teacher in his entire life, the two academy instructors who were chaperoning the camp had just told him they lost a student and not just any student but Naruto, why he was surprised was beyond him of course this would happen this was Naruto after all. He lit his pipe and took a drag and gave both of them what he thought was his most 'I am disappointed in you look' and then after exhaling he went into what has been dubbed hokage mode and started barking out orders "DOG" he roared and a man in a dog mask appeared in front of him "Yes Lord Hokage?" he said with a salute "Go to Naruto's apartment to get something to use to track him down and then bring him here as soon as possible, understood?" he ordered "Yes Lord Hokage " dog said and disappeared.

After hours of searching with the help of his ninja hounds dog finally found Naruto passed out in the crater and immediately took him to the hospital, after dogs arrival the hokage was notified and made his way there to hear the diagnosis, the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with Naruto and concluded he must have passed out from the extreme cold and left it at that. when Naruto woke up they asked him what happened but he only remembered falling asleep near the meteor and nothing after.

"Naruto you should never do what you did again, if you had not found that meteor things might have turned out very be different and we might be having your funeral right now instead of this discussion" the hokage said, he had been scolding Naruto for the way he acted for an hour now, naruto was pouting but if you knew him which the hokage did you could tell that what happened really shook him up but being naruto he was never gonna admit that and he was just gonna put on his macho act.

It was the last day of the year and naruto was really glad he would get some down time because he wanted a chance to just sit down and think about what happened in the forest, when he arrived in the class everyone's eyes where on him and some of the more "adventurous" people like Ino Yamanaka were on him immediately and pounding him with questions and he answered them best he could while feinting his usual devil may care the end of the day everyone had their questions answered and that was it.

And so that incident with the meteor was forgotten and left to the halls of history as Naruto just being Naruto, at the time no one could have known how far reaching the consequences of that one single day would be. The ninja world was about to be irrevocably changed and whenever people look black through the ages they would always think of that incident as the start of the legend of 'The phoenix of the leaf'.

* * *

Well what do you think?not bad right well at least i think so but hey who knows i am biased so leave those reviews so that i can know if my bias is correct or not and sorry about it being so short i think i underestimated how much work goes into writing a single chapter but don't worry they will definitely be longer from now kekkei genkai will be introduced next chapter so look out for that its coming out in the next couple of days.


	2. THE PHOENIX SOARS

The first chapter of my first fanfic was just uploaded not too long ago and I just have to say that the number of views it has gotten in the amount of time it has been up have been amazing and I just want to thank you guys for that and to say that for those who will continue to read the fic I will make sure that I keep improving.

I read a review that said that my dialogue was a bit jarring and I have to say that I agree, but I promise that I will try to make it better this chapter, if the same person reads this second chapter could you please tell me if that aspect improved or not, anyway onward.

* * *

Chapter 1: THE PHOENIX SOARS

Steps echoed throughout the cold hidden leaf forest as Naruto leapt from branch to branch, desperately trying to get away from his pursuers so that he could get even just a moment to collect his thoughts.

He had just learned about the nine tails and was now beginning to realise that mizuki sensei tricked him, but at the time he really had trusted mizuki when he told him about a secret way to pass, I mean why wouldn't he trust his teacher, the person who was supposed to guide him.

He supposed it might have just been that he just really wanted to pass and so threw common sense out the window, he was really kicking himself for listening to mizuki because after the meteor incident where he had almost frozen to death he had told himself he would always think things through more so that he wouldn't die but it was apparent he hadn't learned anything.

While thinking about his lack of better judgement he was also forced to think about what mizuki said about the nine tails which definitely was not helping his mental state, he supposed it explained why the villagers hated him, he had no knowledge about sealing so he really couldn't say if he was the nine tails or not.

It was really frustrating all around but his only hopeful thought was thinking about the fact that if he was the nine tails wouldn't he know? This thought was the only thing that kept him from losing it and allowed him to focus enough to be able to hop through the trees.

While he was having these thoughts he heard what appeared to be talking coming from a clearing he had already passed and so decided to check it out, he knew that it might be risky but he decided it was really worth it if it gave him the chance to hear what iruka sensei really thought of him.

He realised that it was kind of stupid to doubt iruka sensei at this point since he did take a fuuma shuriken in the back for him but he just really had to be sure, thinking that iruka sensei cared and then later finding out he doesn't would break his heart and so he found a tree that had a good vantage point and listened in.

* * *

Iruka was sitting with his back resting on what appeared to be a shed, he had just headbutted mizuki by transforming into Naruto and tricking him into letting his guard down but he knew that if he didn't get back up soon he was done.

Mizuki got up and glared at iruka, he just couldn't understand why iruka was protecting the demon child and so he decided to just ask him.

"WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING THE FOX IRUKA?" he bellowed "he killed your parents and you and I both know he is just like me, if he keeps the scroll he will use it to destroy the village hidden in the leaves."

"you are right the fox would do that..." iruka said, hearing this mizuki smirked but Naruto started crying thinking that iruka also hated him but iruka was not done.

"but that is not what Naruto will do because he isn't the fox, he is Naruto Uzumaki of the village hidden in the leaves and he is my favourite student." Iruka finished. After that little speech Naruto started bawling his eyes out, but mizuki immediately lost his smirk and took a shuriken from his from his back and threw it at iruka, Naruto seeing this leapt into action.

Iruka seeing the shuriken coming knew he was done for, he couldn't stand and even if he could he wouldn't be fast enough to dodge it and so he accepted his fate. The only regret he had was that he didn't help Naruto more but now it couldn't be helped and just as he was about to close his eyes he saw an orange blur stop in front of him.

Naruto had just landed in front of iruka and he was now looking at the giant shuriken protruding out of his chest, he vomited some blood and then turned back to look at iruka.

He couldn't believe it Naruto had just jumped in front of the shuriken to save him, after Naruto turned to look at him he could see that there were tears in Naruto's eyes and then when Naruto started falling back he pushed passed the pain and moved in to intercept him and then gently laid him on his back.

"ha ha ha ha ha" mizuki laughed, he couldn't believe it he had killed the demon child and now he would be thought of as a hero to the people of the leaf, he could have just taken the scroll and left then while iruka was distracted but he wanted to see the despair in both iruka and the demon when the demon died and so he decided to stay and watch.

"NARUTO, please stay with me, DON'T DO THIS" iruka cried, he just couldn't understand why naruto had decided to save him "WHY, WHY WOULD YOU THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY FOR ME?" he roared,he took out the shuriken and tried but failed miserably to stop the bleeding, he wasn't a medical nin but even he could tell that this wound was going to be fatal.

Hiruzen watched on from his viewing globe with tears raining down his face, he was kicking himself for failing both minato and Naruto and now thanks to him the brightest will of fire the village has seen since hashirama was no more, and there was also the fact that the nine tails will be free and even if it takes a while it will come back to finish what it started. He heard Naruto start to speak and decided to listen to this great fallen hero who protected their village for so long.

"because you are the first person to acknowledge me, to see me for who I am and not as the fox. That's all I ever wanted in my life, even being hokage was just a means to that end… you know I always wondered what it would be like to have parents and I think you have shown me a glimpse of that and I can't thank you enough iruka sensei." While saying this tears were rolling down his face and if one looked closely on his face they could see the fear and anxiety etched on it.

"Iruka sensei I don't want to die not when I still have so much i want to do in my life. " he said and iruka felt his heart break knowing that there was nothing he could do but comfort his student and so he hugged him close to him and started reassuring him, when he felt Naruto's body start to go limp he let go and looked into his eyes and saw that the light was fading.

Just as the light was about to completely fade from Naruto's eyes his body erupted into majestic blue flames that were a couple of shades lighter than his eyes, the blue flames were decorated with some parts that were golden.

All in all iruka would have been in awe of the beauty of the flames if he wasn't forced to jump away from Naruto to prevent himself from getting burned even though the fire was not hot but right now he had not realized that yet, and was just focused on seeing his students body burn but then something amazing happened.

Even after all his years alive hiruzen truly couldn't believe what he was seeing, when naruto had burst into flames he was surprised but now he was in awe as Naruto's body started to float up off the ground and the fire around him started to take shape.

Mizuki didn't understand what was happening, he had been happily watching the demon's death but now the demon was floating in the air and was turning into some kind of gigantic flaming blue bird?

Iruka was left speechless after floating up Naruto had started to change before their very eyes and now he looked like a giant bird made of blue flames that have golden parts scattered through out his body and also what looked to be golden chains as a part of his tail, he had never seen anything more imposing in his entire life, he couldn't even bring himself to ask if Naruto was okay because of the beauty before his eyes.

The bird or Naruto or whatever it was that they were seeing flew into the sky and released a mighty squawk and after circling the clearing once it landed and before their very eyes the flames started to recede and once they were all gone Naruto was standing in front of them without a scratch on him.

'What just happened?' Naruto asked himself, he knew he should be dead now but here he was standing in front of iruka and mizuki and when he looked down he could see that his wounds were healed. His memory was kind of hazy but he could remember feeling this tingling sensation spread throughout his body and then he started to float, he also remembered seeing the clearing from the sky but he couldn't remember why he had.

'I have never heard of a kekkei genkai that turns people into animals before, could this have something to do with the fox? But why would it save naruto when this was its chance to escape?' hiruzen was thinking, he just couldn't understand what was going on with Naruto but all of that would have to wait for later as he was just glad to see that Naruto was alive.

As everyone was having their thoughts about Naruto, in a cage in what looked to be a sewer a giant red eye opened and the creature to which it belonged snarled, he had been happy when it looked like that puny human had killed his container and he would finally be free but now it seemed like the seed planted that day so long ago had finally bloomed, well he supposed could be a little more patient and see how events will unfold for his container.

'why is the demon still alive and what was that with the bird just now?' mizuki asked himself, he just couldn't understand why the demon was still alive and decided to voice it "HOW COME YOU ARE NOT DEAD YET?" he roared already taking out another shuriken "IT DOESN'T MATTER ILL MAKE SURE YOU STAY DEAD THIS TIME, NOW DIE DEMON." And he threw the shuriken.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when he saw another shuriken flying at him but this time he was prepared and he caught it "YOU TRIED TO KILL IRUKA SENSEI AND FOR THAT ILL KILL YOU." He roared.

"OH YEAH YOU IN WHAT ARMY YOU FOOL? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN I AM A CHUNIN AND YOU ARE AN ACADEMY REJECT?" mizuki mocked, he was insulted that the demon would even think he was a match for him even if he had some weird powers.

"THIS ONE, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." Naruto roared back and the clearing was covered in smoke, when the smoke cleared the clearing was covered in Naruto's.

"WHAT IS THIS?" mizuki roared " I THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T MAKE CLONES?" he said to naruto.

"oh these aren't just your everyday run of the mill clones, let me show you…" he said and then he pointed at mizuki "SEEK HIM BOYS" he roared and all the clones charged at mizuki, what followed next couldn't even be thought of as a fight because the clones immediately overwhelmed mizuki.

"He he I might have gone overboard." Naruto said to iruka as they both sweat dropped at mizuki's mangled body, but iruka was more interested in the fact that Naruto learned a jounin level technique. He smiled knowing that he could now finally pass Naruto.

He started walking over to Naruto but immediately fell over, but naruto was able to stop him from falling. After all the craziness with Naruto he had forgotten that he had pushed his body to the limit to evade Naruto's bird of doom, he actually chuckled at that thought, only naruto would ever turn into a flaming bird.

After Naruto had helped him out he was now able to get on with his original plan and he couldn't wait to see the look on Naruto's face. "Naruto close your eyes." He said and after Naruto closed them he put the headband on him and told him to open them.

Immediately after Naruto opened his eyes he could tell that something was different about iruka sensei and he knew what it was but he didn't want to jump to conclusions and so he slowly inched his hands towards his head, when he felt the cold metal of the forehead protector he immediately knew he was right and proceeded to hug the life out of iruka sensei.

Iruka seeing how happy Naruto was also started to smile a bit but he still had one thing that he needed to know "Naruto what was that right now with you turning into a giant fire bird?" he asked.

Naruto was genuinely surprised he knew he had been covered in fire that oddly didn't burn him but he hadn't realised he had been a bird "I don't know, I didn't even know I turned into a bird until you just told me all I knew was that I was covered in fire and I flew." He said to iruka.

"So I was right even Naruto doesn't know what's going on, well that does make things more difficult." The third thought out loud, he had been listening intently to see if Naruto would have an idea of what was happening but apparently he didn't which didn't bode well for them.

After hearing that Naruto didn't know he had been turned into a bird iruka was at a loss for what to do next and so he decided that he and Naruto should go ask the smartest man in the village, the hokage. "well Naruto I think we should go talk to the hokage about this." He said to which naruto nodded and they set off.

* * *

Iruka and Naruto had just entered the hokage's office and were now sitting in front of him, he decided to address the most pressing matter first "Naruto I just want you to know that you are not the fox, you only hold it and before you ask why you? all I can say is that the fourth thought that you would be able to handle this great burden." He said to Naruto and watched to see how Naruto would react.

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out "I already knew I was not the fox, I think I would remember being a building sized fox at one point in my life." He joked which definitely eased the mood in the room but after it immediately got tense again as the third hokage leaned forward, this action immediately made iruka go into soldier mode and even Naruto sat up a little straighter.

"Now Naruto I would like to talk about this ability you displayed during the incident, has anything even remotely similar ever happened to you before?" he asked to which Naruto immediately shook his head no. seeing as Naruto didn't know anything he decided to share his hypothesis with him "This ability of yours reminds me of the legend of the phoenix." He said to which iruka immediately gained a look of understanding but Naruto looked lost.

"Seeing as you don't know what a phoenix is I will explain to you what a phoenix is, it is a bird that has only been described in folktales and legend, the legend of the phoenix goes like this when the phoenix is about to die it bursts into flames and is born anew from the ashes and from what I have seen your powers are eerily similar" he said.

Naruto started thinking about this and he had to admit they were similar especially if what iruka sensei said about him turning into a bird was true but what did this mean, was he immortal or was it a one time deal and if it was a one time deal how did he get it and he decided to voice this "so what does this mean? Am I immortal? Why do I have phoenix powers? Does this have anything to do with my parents?" he fired of.

Hiruzen had been thinking the exact same things that Naruto had been and for now he really had no answers and said as much to Naruto "I really don't know Naruto but I do believe we should not tempt fate by testing your mortality, however I think we should try to see if you can turn into the bird at will or not, I have a personal training ground that we can go to so that you don't burn down my office but first we will get iruka patched up and have a doctor take a look at you to see if your injuries really are all healed." He said to which both Naruto and iruka nodded as it made sense.

* * *

After their hospital visit they were now standing in the training ground and Naruto was about to try his transformation "Okay whenever you are ready just try to recall how it felt like back in the clearing." Hiruzen said to which naruto nodded and closed his eyes and started trying to get that tingly feeling again, after a while of trying he was starting to think it would not work but he started feeling like he felt in the clearing and then he heard hiruzen and iruka gasp and he opened his eyes to see why and he also gasped.

His hands had transformed into giant flaming wings and he was floating a couple of feet of the ground, that was a new experience for him and it initially scared him but after a while he started enjoying it and went up a little higher, when he looked down it almost looked like he was standing on one of the wings which just made him stare in awe at their sheer size as each one was at least 3 meters long, he also found himself mesmerized by the fire as he had never seen that type of fire before in his life and even if it made him sound narcissistic he had to admit he had never seen a more awe inspiring sight in his life and they also looked incredibly cool.

After naruto's hands turned into wings hiruzen immediately started to analyse them, he realized he didn't feel naruto using any chakra and the implications for that were huge as it meant that this was not a kekkei genkai seeing as kekkei genkai require chakra to work but he was not a sensor and so he could not be sure, it could be that naruto was using a minuscule amount of chakra, which he would not feel and so he had to get a hyuuga to confirm his suspicions on a later date.

while he was thinking about the chakra matter he realized the fire didn't feel hot which did not make any sense as a fire of that size should have felt hot and he knew how different flame colors worked and knew that blue fire would be even hotter than normal flames which just made it so that the whole situation made less sense.

while he was trying to determine why the fire did not feel hot he came up with another question 'If the fire does not feel hot then does that mean that it does not burn and if that is the case what is its purpose?' he wondered, he decided to confirm his suspicions about whether it burns or not.

He took a stick that was lying on the ground and pushed it into the fire for a couple of seconds and then pulled it out, there was nothing that had happened to it which confirmed his suspicions that the fire does not burn but that still left him with a burning question i mean what is the point of fire that does not burn and so he came to the conclusion that the fire serves some other purpose but what that purpose was he had no idea at the time.

He had thought that Naruto's bird form would be incredibly useful but now he was not so sure as like he had already confirmed the fire did not burn and when he looked at Naruto's wings some more he could see that they were massive which meant that they would be slow which would have been mitigated by the flames if they burned but now he did not see a purpose for them as they only sacrificed Naruto's speed without giving an equal boost in power which is a horrible trade off, perhaps once they determined what purpose other than aesthetics the fire served they could then determine how useful this form is in combat but for now it would not be wise to use it in a combat situation.

He decided to get another of his suspicions answered "Naruto are you using chakra right now" he asked and then he saw Naruto have a look of surprise on his face and he realized he was right but waited for Naruto to confirm it.

Naruto had not even thought about chakra ever since this whole thing started and now that the old man asked he realized he was not using chakra, but how that was possible he did not know as from what he knew about ninja techniques they required chakra and so if he was not using chakra right now what did that mean? "No i am not." he said and after he said that iruka gasped, he could not understand, how could Naruto do this without chakra?

Now that he was sure that Naruto was not using chakra he went back to his earlier hypothesis that this was not a kekkei genkai but maybe some kind of gene mutation.

"okay Naruto have you realized that your fire is not hot?" he asked.

After hiruzen said this it finally clicked for iruka that Naruto's fire should be hot but it was not and just like with the chakra it still left him with one thing what did this mean?

"No, I mean I realized it was not hot for me but that made sense as what would be the point of turning into a giant fire bird if it burned me but i did not know it was not hot for you." said Naruto with a far off look in his face, Naruto was at a loss, I mean what was the point of having the fire if it did not burn his enemies?

Seeing the far of look on Naruto's face Hiruzen decided to tell them his hypothesis "Seeing as the flames do not burn i believe they serve a different purpose that we will discover on another date as it is already very late and we have all had a long day, Naruto we can talk about this some more tomorrow and it will also give us a chance to think on this some more, oh and please turn off your wings, we cannot let anyone else find out about this until we know what we are dealing with, am i understood?" he said and they both nodded, after that everyone went their own way with quite a bit on their minds.

As hiruzen was walking home he decided to call back Jiraiya because he needed him to find tsunade seeing as Naruto's ability seemed similar to her mitotic regeneration and she might be the only doctor who could truly figure it out. He just hoped this new power didn't bring the child any more trouble.

While Naruto was walking home he had so many questions in his head that needed answers but he realised it would probably take him quite a while to get them and he was ok with that. Its too bad he never realised how much more pain he would have to go through to discover the truth of the power he now wielded.

* * *

I was going to have a part in my profile where I describe what kind of powers Naruto will have but i have decided against that as i realized that it would be more fun for those of you who do not know about the power to find out more about it at the same time as Naruto. As you can see with my Naruto or at least i hope you can see it he is not super smart but he definitely thinks things through more than cannon Naruto and i gave a reason in the chapter why he is a bit more like that because i feel like an experience where you almost die should change someone at least a little.

I am thinking of having him decide to change his outfit because of the fact that he has been 'reborn', I am leaning towards his 'the last' outfit because it is my favorite of Naruto's outfits but I do not know if you guys think that would be a cop out or what?

I would also like to get some ideas for what you guys think i should have Naruto call his ability.


	3. THE FLAMES OF REVIVAL

Ok so I just want to say some stuff about this chapter before I get into it and the kind of writing style that I am going for. First of all I don't know if you noticed but I am trying to delve deeper into Naruto's psyche and what I mean is this like in canon we only saw him run away from Mizuki and Iruka we did not know what he was thinking, like I always thought it was weird that he still thought iruka saw him as the nine tails even though he just saw him take a shuriken for him.

What this essentially means is that during most interactions that Naruto is a part of I am going to go deeper into his thought process and see what he really thinks instead of his outer appearance which we all know is not always representative of what he is feeling inside. The best example of this is his relationship with sasuke where on the surface it looks like he hates him but deep down he thinks of him as a brother. So I have said this before and I will reiterate, I am trying to go for a character driven story that really explores these people and tries to get us to grow with them.

I am introducing the rookie nine this chapter and I just want to point out the changes that I am going to have from cannon, first of all sakura will not hit Naruto like ever because I always thought this was a stupid concept and even if it is a joke it always makes me cringe every time I see it or even read it. I want my characters to be like real people as much as possible and I doubt any real person would be ok with it, even someone as happy go lucky as Naruto. She will still reject his advances, but she just won't be punching him and there won't be any bashing.

Hinata will still stutter but I won't write it in as it always annoys me reading something like that, you guys are just going to have to imagine she is stuttering.

I am sorry for the long note, but I just want you guys to get what I am going for so that you can tell me if I am succeeding or not with my goal. My Naruto will be a little different from canon but that's because like I said I want to write them like real people and real people grow and change, I mean he won't change overnight but he will grow in each new arc.

For those of you that read this thanks a lot and even if you did not it's fine, I know I probably wouldn't, now onward.

* * *

Chapter 2: THE FLAMES OF REVIVAL

"AHHHHHHhhhh." Naruto screamed from the intense pain, during which he immediately sat upright on his bed, he had just had a dream about the meteor incident and it had revealed something to him which he had apparently forgotten.

Back then all those years ago when he had huddled up next to the meteorite something had happened and some strange gas or something like that had seeped into him which had caused him to pass out from the pain induced.

He now also remembered that the rock had been the same shade of blue as his wings when he is in his phoenix form, which if he had to admit was strange but right now he had some other issues to deal with.

He had to go for his ninja registration today and he had to have his talk with the hokage about his phoenix powers.

Thinking about that it finally hit him that he has powers that no one else has and he could potentially be immortal, and a giant grin broke out on his face, now everyone would have to acknowledge how awesome he was and maybe sakura would finally agree to go out with him, now that he had something which made him cooler than sasuke.

Thinking about sakura the grin on his face subsided quite a bit as he thought about the number of times he has asked her out and she has rejected him, he had always lived his life believing that if you persevere your wishes will come true but after his many failures he just was not sure anymore.

He had asked ayame about his feelings for sakura and her constant rejections of him and she had told him to give sakura her space, but he just couldn't sit around and let a problem resolve itself as it went against what he stood for.

In all honesty he wasn't even sure why he liked sakura so much as there were definitely girls that were prettier than her in their class, but whatever the reason was the fact remained that he liked her and so he decided that the best way forward would be to be on the same team as her and she would get to know him and maybe fall in love with him.

Having had enough of all that depressing stuff he decided that he should go to one of the training grounds and try to play around with his powers a little bit before he met up with the hokage.

* * *

when Naruto got to a training ground which looked relatively empty, he looked around to make sure that it really was empty and then when he was satisfied he decided to get on with his training. Today he wanted to try to turn into the whole bird instead of just having the wings, and so he started concentrating on that tingly feeling again and when he felt it he opened his eyes and saw that he had the awesome blue flame wings and it seemed like his feet had transformed into bird feet which looked kind of funny to him.

As he was admiring the fact that he seemed to have changed a bit more than yesterday he heard a gasp in the bushes in front of him, and he immediately leapt into the bush with great speed which he had achieved by subconsciously flapping his wings once and then turning off his transformation so that he could fit into the bushes.

When he got into the bushes he already had the shadow clone hand sign ready to go but when he got into the bushes he immediately pulled his hands apart as the only person in the bushes was the weird girl from class, what was her name? Hinata?

Hinata hyuuga had been walking around the village trying to run down the time until she had to go for her ninja registration, she was walking near the training grounds when she saw Naruto look around before going into one of them which was incredibly suspicious for her as Naruto was not the type to hide his techniques and so she followed him.

She saw Naruto look around the training ground a little bit, but he didn't do a very thorough job which Hinata was not surprised about as Naruto was not a very patient person and he was probably in a hurry to just test out whatever new technique he was working on.

When he closed his eyes and seemed to be concentrating she was very interested to see what he would do but never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that he would actually do what he did.

Before her very eyes Naruto's hands seemed to catch on fire and expand into what looked like giant flame wings and she couldn't be sure, but it also seemed like his feet had turned into bird feet? No matter the strangeness of it all she couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of what lay before her and so she did the best thing she could do right now, she gasped and fainted.

Of course, this would happen to him, the one time he wants people to ignore him someone sees him do something which the hokage had already deemed classified, and he also had to deal with a fainted hyuuga, he knew how stuck up those bastards were and so decided against taking her home as her parents would probably cook him alive.

Hinata woke up feeling groggy, she had just had the strangest dream where Naruto had just transformed into some kind of angel? but that couldn't be even if Naruto was her angel he was definitely not a real angel right? When she got up she looked around and there he was staring at her and she had almost fainted right then and there, but she used all her will power to stay awake.

Naruto was relieved to see that she was awake but now he still had to deal with the fact that she saw him when she was not supposed to, in class she seemed nice enough even if she was weird and she seemed to be the only girl who didn't like sasuke and so wouldn't use his secret as some kind of bargaining chip with him.

He decided to just tell her what was going on and then take her with him to the hokage because he knew if the hokage told her to be quiet she would be.

Hinata didn't know what to do and her face was heating up as Naruto had been looking at her for quite a while, it was kind of unnerving as he seemed to be looking into her soul and she had never seen naruto this serious before.

"You saw that huh?" he asked while scratching the back of his head and chuckling a little bit trying to seem like his usual self, she nodded and looked away.

"why were you spying on me?" he asked trying to figure out why she would be doing that.

She had been treading that question and now that Naruto had asked her she really didn't know what to say, in the end she decided to tell him the truth.

"I saw you acting kind of suspiciously when you entered this training ground and so I followed you, I have never known you to be the kind of person to hide a technique and so I wanted to see why you suddenly would." She said to which Naruto nodded.

He had already suspected that she had followed him because of his suspicious behaviour and now she had confirmed it. Deciding that she seemed trustworthy enough he told her about everything that happened last night, after telling he waited to see what she would say.

She couldn't believe it, Naruto had almost died and apparently, he had transformed in a full-on bird, it all sounded so amazing well except for the fact that mizuki sensei was apparently a traitor. She knew about the legend of the phoenix and so she understood why they had made that connection.

"that is so amazing Naruto, I can't believe you risked your life to save iruka sensei. Thank you…" she said as she choked on the tears that had started falling during Naruto's story "if it wasn't for you we would have lost both of our teachers yesterday." She finished.

Naruto didn't know how to respond to that as he wasn't really used to compliments and so he just flashed her a grin and changed the subject "After your registration I want you to meet me outside the hokage's office at 14:00 so that he can be debriefed about the fact that you know." He said to which she nodded, and they went their separate ways.

As Naruto was walking he couldn't help but smile as he thought about the fact that someone acknowledged his contributions and thanked him.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata had just told hiruzen what had happened and the hokage was giving Naruto a look of incredulity, he just couldn't believe that Naruto couldn't keep a secret for a day, but he had to admit that the girl was probably the best person to find out about the secret as she was so infatuated with Naruto that she would never do anything to break his trust. Deciding to leave that for now he told Naruto his conclusions.

"Naruto I am afraid that I don't have any new observations aside from what we came up with yesterday and I have decided that the best way forward is to wait for the doctor who I am trying to call back and get her to run a full diagnostic on you." He said, he could see that Naruto had been expecting a similar answer to what he had heard.

He also decided to address something else "Naruto I would like you to limit the use of your powers until we can know more about them and that will also make sure no one finds out about them and so it's a win-win." He said.

Just as Naruto was about to respond to that the door burst open and in came a little kid wearing a scarf that seemed to be way too long for him. "OLD MAN YOU ARE MINE NOW." The kid yelled as he pulled out a kunai and rushed at the hokage but before reaching the hokage he tripped and fell on top of Naruto's legs.

"OUCH" Naruto yelled as he immediately jumped away from the kid and examined his leg that the kid had plunged his kunai into when he fell on top of him. He pulled it out and the he heard what sounded like a voice at the back of his mind telling him to concentrate his transformation at that part of his leg and he saw it combust into the blue flames that have become so familiar to him. This time the only place that was on fire was his wound and when the fire receded the wound was gone.

After Naruto pulled out the knife, the hokage was about to ask him if he was alright but that sentence died on his lips when he saw Naruto summon his fire on his wound and when the fire receded the wound was gone. Well at least this answered his question of the fire's purpose he supposed.

Of course, that still left so many questions, it seemed like the fires purpose is to heal but can it heal other people? Can he regrow limbs? What is the limit of all this? And last but certainly not least if this ability did not require chakra where did the energy to do this come from? Was it some kind of exchange your own life force type of deal or what?

Groaning he took out his pipe and started smoking he decided as it clearly seemed like Naruto was on a personal mission to kill him and so he decided might as well die from lung cancer.

Hinata almost cried out when she saw the knife in Naruto's leg but when his leg healed she was just left in awe.

Konohamaru was panicking, he had just stabbed some random guy in his grandpa's office and now for some reason the guy's leg was on fire, when the fire stopped and there was no wound on him he really had no idea what was going on.

Awesome was the word currently ringing in Naruto's head, he couldn't believe it he had healed that wound in seconds, oh this was so awesome it wasn't even funny. Healing factor one of the most op abilities out there he concluded, oh he was so going to rub this in sasuke's face he almost even decided to do an evil laugh right there.

" well Naruto it seems we have discovered at least a part of what your flames do but I would still very much suggest that you don't use your powers until we can test them in a controlled environment with a certified health care professional." He said to which it seemed like Naruto was about to argue and so he added "don't worry after we have checked out everything and made sure this ability is safe I will even allow you to name it."

That seemed to calm Naruto down a bit and so he decided to end this meeting but before he could do that it seems it finally caught up to Naruto that someone had actually stabbed him in the legs.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU IDIOT? YOU STABBED ME." He yelled at the little brat that he now had in his hands, that little stunt could have seriously hurt someone well not him because he was too awesome for that but someone else definitely.

"LET GO OF ME YOU WEIRDO YOU ARE FINE ANYWAY" konohamaru yelled back, he was at least a little bit apologetic for stabbing the guy but he was not going to show him that plus he was fine anyway.

"LET GO OF THE HONOURABLE GRANDSON YOU SCOUNDREL." A new arrival shouted, looking over to him Naruto saw someone who was clearly shady well in his opinion anyway but then his brain finally caught up to what that guy said, honourable grandson?

"Naruto meet my grandson." said the hokage with a weary look on his face, after the hokage said that konohamaru was thinking that Naruto wouldn't do anything to him now that he knew who he was, but he was wrong as Naruto immediately punched him after that.

"Don't go around stabbing people you idiot, lets go Hinata." He said and Hinata got up and they went on their merry way.

* * *

As all this was happening kurama was thinking about the fact that his plan seemed to have worked, he had purposefully told Naruto how his powers worked so that Naruto would start to trust the voice in his head. He would keep helping him out whenever he needed so that when the time came for Naruto to do what he wanted he would do it as his thought process would be 'well that voice at the back of my head has never steered me wrong before'.

Well this was kind of awkward, they had just gotten out of the building and were now on the street, Naruto didn't know what to talk about with Hinata, but he decided the safest bet would be to ask her how she felt about finally being a ninja.

He had to literally drag a conversation out of her but after a while she did finally start to talk with him and he had to admit they had quite a nice conversation about what they imagined ninja life would be like and their dreams and aspirations and reasons for wanting to be ninja, of course hinata didn't need Naruto to tell her as everyone knew about Naruto's dream but it was still nice.

After talking for a bit they finally reached the proverbial folk in the road and they said goodbye to each other and each went their separate ways. After that little chat Naruto realised that was probably the first time he had ever had a full conversation with someone his age and he had to admit it was nice, maybe he would finally get a friend even if he had always thought she was weird which he was starting to see was just a misunderstanding and she was just quiet.

As Naruto was walking he saw someone following him and when he confronted them it turned out to be the hokage's grandson who wanted him to train him which he decided to do. They had an epic training montage and at the end of the day they even defeated his teacher and so all in all it was an awesome time and he even walked away from the experience with a new rival for the position of hokage.

* * *

Naruto had been sitting with his team waiting for their sensei for 3 hours now, he was pretending to be asleep because he had tried to talk with his teammates for the first ten minutes but they ignored him, he hated all the waiting, but he supposed it did give him time to think about his team.

He had been ecstatic when sakura had been put on his team but immediately when they also added sasuke he knew that this would be a shitty team, not necessarily because sasuke is a douche but because their team had shitty dynamics even from the get go, I mean they already had some kind of love triangle thing and it was just the beginning.

He also had to admit that this also ruined his plan of being in the same team as sakura and getting her to like him, seeing as how she would be fawning over sasuke and then the last nail in the coffin for him had been what sakura had said about him when he had turned into sasuke. He had clearly heard that she likes sasuke and not him and worst of all she finds him annoying, but he just couldn't bring himself to give up on her, not yet at least.

Sasuke was fuming, not only had he been put on a team with a loser and a fan girl but his sensei was 3 hours late. He had been absolutely appalled to learn that he was on the same team as Naruto but he supposed that he could have definitely gotten a worse teammate than Naruto, he would never admit it but Naruto had impressed him when he had managed to defeat him even if he caught him off guard, it at least showed he had some aptitude for the ninja arts.

His biggest problem was sakura as he could clearly see from the beginning that she was going to be dead weight, and she was going to ruin team decision making as he could already see that she was always going to agree with him even if he was wrong and she will probably never agree with Naruto even if he is a more competent ninja than her because she thinks he is an idiot.

Sakura was super excited to be on sasuke's team, to her it showed that she was destined to be with him but now that he had called her annoying she didn't know what to do. Now that she had time to think she realised he probably snapped because him and Naruto were orphans and she had said some incredibly insensitive things.

Speaking of Naruto she turned her gaze to her sleeping teammate, she was really annoyed that she was on the same team as Naruto as he would get in between her and sasuke but she decided that even if she would never tell him she liked having him around as he at least kept it from being too quiet and his constant asking her out kept her self esteem a from taking a nosedive with all of sasuke's rejections.

Naruto decided that he had been waiting long enough and had to teach his sensei a lesson and so he put a chalk eraser in between the door and frame "Naruto you are going to get us into trouble" sakura said but Naruto ignored her, and even when sasuke added his own two cents about no jonin falling for that he still ignored them.

Kakashi had just gotten back from visiting obito's grave and was now on his way to meet up with his team, thinking about this particular team kind of depressed him as they were so similar to the way his team used to be.

He had a feeling that this one would maybe pass but the problem is even if they did pass from what he could see they were extremely rough around the edges and one of them would probably end up like obito if he didn't try his best to make them a functioning team.

When he got to the door he saw a crudely made prank and decided to tank it to see if it was a team effort. He was so disappointed in the team, sakura had immediately thrown Naruto to the wolves and sasuke seemed like he didn't think the rest of them were fit to be in his presence. After telling them what he thought of them he told them to meet on the roof.

After the introductions and Kakashi telling them about the test tomorrow, Naruto tried to get a date with sakura and she immediately turned him down and she tried her luck with sasuke and he turned her down. After that they each went their separate ways.

* * *

Naruto was fuming, he and his team had just had the so called 'bell test' and he hadn't done a single thing correctly. He had tried to take the bells on his own and failed which had led to him becoming more desperate and falling into an obvious trap "DAMN IT" he shouted, what the fuck was wrong with him, he had just had an incident where he almost died because of falling for a trap and he still falls for kakahi's one?

He couldn't believe it, I mean was he some kind of masochist? That was really the only way he could account for the fact that he kept doing these retarded things that kept putting him in these situations. He knew he wasn't the smartest person in the world, but he had really been trying hard to at least be a bit more observant, I mean come on even dogs can have behavioural conditioning or at least that's what kiba called it.

After the team left he had decided to stay behind and just collect his thoughts and lick his wounds. He was also thinking about how much Kakashi had humbled him in their little exchange, he was even reading a god damned book and he still destroyed him. He knew if he could get control of his phoenix powers it would be the ultimate defence as he could immediately shrug of injuries, but he still needed a strong offense and right now he couldn't think of one.

Speaking of his phoenix powers he realised he needed a name for them. He had been thinking for a while until he finally came up with the name fenikkusu no fukkatsu no hono, the phoenix flames of revival, he couldn't think of a more fitting name for his powers.

* * *

The hokage had just had his meeting with the jounin and he was now sitting on his desk smoking his pipe when he heard him, "you can come out now jiraiya." he said, and after he said that a large white-haired man stepped out of the shadows.

"I don't appreciate you sending your little monkeys to interrupt my research." Jiraiya said, he had been enjoying himself at a hot spring when one of sarutobi sensei's monkeys had shown up and basically threatened him to show up here.

"This is more important than your peeping jiraiya, Naruto has developed some kind of kekkei genkai." Hiruzen said with a straight face.

"what?!" said jiraiya with disbelief in his tone "but minato and kushina didn't have kekkei genkai" he finished.

"exactly now listen up this is what happened…" and he proceeded to tell jiraiya about all that had happened in the last couple of days.

To say that jiraiya was stunned would be an understatement, he had so many questions but it seems like he wasn't the only one.

"so you want me to find Tsunade?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"yes we need her to analyse Naruto's phoenix powers as they seem to work in a similar way to her mitotic regeneration and so we need to know what kind of side effects they present and such." He said.

"you know she wont agree to come willingly don't you?" jiraiya countered, he highly doubted he could convince tsunade to come with him with just words.

"tsunade is and always will be a medic and so I am hoping that when she hears about this healing power that was able to save naruto from the brink of death she will be at least a little bit curious." He said to which jiraiya nodded but he still seemed at least partially unsure about this.

"oh she will definitely be curios but I doubt she will be curios enough to set foot here, but I will try my best to reason with her and maybe even get her to come back for a week or something like that through a bet." He said, he was already trying to think of a way to get her to come back with him and he was sure of one thing it was going to be his toughest mission ever.

"do you have any theories about how Naruto developed this ability?" he asked, to which hiruzen just shook his head and jiraiya just left it at that. After catching up for a little bit jiraiya left for his mission.

After jiraiya left hiruzen was left alone to ponder on their current situation and he just hoped jiraiya would be able to convince tsunade to come back, they really needed her expertise right now.

* * *

"thank you that will be all." Said a man with a bandaged eye as he dismissed the agent who had just given him some incredibly interesting news. 'so the jinchuriki has developed some kind of new never before seen power? Well this will certainly make things more interesting' he thought as he tried to figure out how he could use this to his advantage. And just like that the worst possible person to discover Naruto's secret had found out.

* * *

Ok so I just want to say I don't know if the idea of hinata following Naruto around is cannon or fannon but it works well for their first meeting and the idea of hinata keeping naruto's secret is definitely a great foundation for a friendnship to develop between them.

The thing with kurama giving him advice was something I thought could open up a nice story thread plus I didn't want to set a bad precedence by having his leg automatically combust without effort from him as that's not how the flames work unless he is in his phoenix or hybrid form. If he is in his normal form he has to consciously turn them on.

finally i would like to know what you guys think on my take on naruto's character?


	4. THE LEGENDARY SUCKER'S RELUCTANCE

Ok so before we go any further into the story I want to just give you guys a glimpse of my thought process for deciding what power Naruto should get. I wanted something which makes him better than his cannon counterpart at that point but doesn't make him too broken.

Since this power is a support type and has no actual attack capacity unless you get really creative which we all know Naruto can be so I thought it would be a good power for him.

With that out of the way we can get back to the story and now onward.

* * *

Chapter 3: THE LEGENDARY SUCKER'S RELUCTANCE

"ok guys, first we will have Naruto versus Sakura, and remember Naruto even if you like Sakura don't hold back because this spar will help us figure out where you guys need help." Kakashi said. He was having team spar sessions to try and see where his teams taijutsu was at.

He knew how this match would turn out but he still had to have Sakura eat some humble pie so that she would at least try to catch up with her team mates. They had been a team for a week and he could tell that she did not think highly of Naruto.

Maybe having him defeat her would show her that she is this teams weakest link. Naruto got into the centre and bounced around, he wanted to get this over with so that he could fight Sasuke and show everyone but mostly himself that he had improved.

He eyed Sakura and he could tell that she was a little nervous, she would never admit it but she knew that he was a better fighter.

Sakura took her time to get into the ring while she was thinking about how she was going to beat Naruto so that she would not embarrass herself in front of sasuke, thinking about Sasuke she turned back to see what he was doing and saw that he seemed like he didn't even want to be there which kind of hurt for her.

When Sakura got in front of him Naruto decided to try and boost her spirit a little bit "don't worry Sakura you will do great." He yelled.

Sakura snorted and said "of course I will Naruto I am fighting against you", after she said this Naruto narrowed his eyes a tiny fraction and got into his stance. Sakura didn't see the change in his demeanour but Sasuke and Kakashi did and so Kakashi decided to start the match.

"oh and remember guys this is taijutsu only" said Kakashi and after he said that he started the match.

After which both Sakura and Naruto bowed to each other and both pushed off the ground toward each other at relatively high speed with punches at the ready and they both collided at the centre, Sakura recoiled from the force of the two punches and Naruto used that as his opportunity to deliver a gut punch.

After the punch Sakura wheezed and went down on one knee, seeing her like this Naruto hesitated and Sakura used that opportunity to trip him and go for a punch on the face, but Naruto rolled out of the way and they both got up and engaged in an exchange of kicks and punches.

Kakashi was pretending to be reading his book but was watching very intently and he was surprised to learn that Sakura's taijutsu was a bit better than he had already thought, she couldn't match Naruto's stamina, strength and speed and so was ultimately going to lose but she was not a bad fighter.

It seemed like the only things she really lacked were some jutsus and she needed to spar more so that she could build her stamina and improve her tolerance to pain.

With Naruto he already knew what he was working with after their fight and so he was not really paying that much attention but he could definitely tell that Naruto needed to work on his taijutsu a little bit.

Sasuke was watching the match and had to admit that Sakura was not too bad but she was still weak he decided as Naruto would destroy her if he could use his clones.

Naruto and Sakura had been going at it for about a minute and he could tell that Sakura was starting to get tired and therefore sloppy and so he used that opportunity to grab one of her hands and use it to pull her face into his knee.

After Naruto let go of her hand Sakura was feeling a little dizzy and she could tell that there was something running down her nose, she stumbled around in the ring and almost fell but Naruto caught her and laid her down gently on the ground.

"ok Naruto it seems you may have been a little rough on her and so I am going to take her to the hospital. You and Sasuke can leave or continue training here but don't have your spar until I am available to supervise." Kakashi said as he carried Sakura and took off.

"Too bad Naruto it seems like I don't get to humiliate you today." Said Sasuke as he took off so that he could practice in his families private training ground.

"YEAH FUCK YOU SASUKE." Yelled Naruto as Sasuke took off, he gave Naruto one last dirty look and left.

Sarutobi couldn't believe it, when he had sent Jiraiya on his mission to get Tsunade he had been 90% sure Jiraiya would fail but it seems the man managed to pull of a miracle.

"Ah Tsunade its good to see you." He said as he got up and went towards Tsunade to give her a hug but she immediately stopped him.

"I didn't come her for you or your sentiments old man, now show me where this kid is so that I can get on with my job." She said with a sneer on her face. She was already regretting agreeing to come to this but at the time it had seemed like a good idea.

She looked over to Shizune and Tonton and she could tell that shizune was happy to be back home, this was the first time in a long time she had seen Shizune that happy and she hated herself for the fact that she was going to have to rip that happiness away from her but she just couldn't stay in the leaf.

"ok well before we get to that Jiraiya would you mind telling me how you were able to get her to come back here." Sarutobi asked, he had been curios ever since Jiraiya walked in with Tsunade, there had to be a story to tell there as Tsunade would never come willingly.

Jiraiya scratched the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly as he looked everywhere but the hokage's face "after you told me to find and bring back Tsunade I immediately got my spy network to work on it and they got a lead that led me to tanzaku gai. When I got there I couldn't find her on the first day but I accidentally ran into her in one of the bars on the second day…" he started.

When he entered the bar Jiraiya was pissed, he had been looking for Tsunade the entire day yesterday and he couldn't find her, plus he still had to figure out how he was going to get her to come back with him and in all honesty that was stressing him quite a bit.

After he sat down on the bar he looked around in the place to see if there were any hot woman around and as he was looking around he saw his quarry and decided to pounce. He ordered a drink and had one of the waitstaff deliver it.

After the waitstaff delivered the drink they showed Tsunade where he was and after that he got up and walked over. "Tsunade its been to long, how have you been? You are looking as lovely as ever and you as well Shizune it seems you have grown up rather nicely." He greeted as he sat down

"Greetings to you as well lord Jiraiya." Shizune greeted back.

After they had gotten the drinks and she had seen who sent them she knew that he wanted something from her and so immediately after his little introduction she decided to get straight to it.

"Cut the bullshit and tell us what you want Jiraiya" she demanded. After her little outburst Jiraiya looked intently at her for a little bit and then sighed.

"The third hokage of the village hidden in the leaves has requested that you come back to the village." He said in a formal tone, but he knew that even if he said it in a formal tone she would never agree to it and he was proven correct when she started laughing and slammed her fist on the table.

"well Jiraiya you can tell the third hokage that I am never coming back to his filthy village." She said. After which Jiraiya sighed and rubbed his temple.

'Troublesome woman' he thought as he almost slammed his head on the table in frustration. "You didn't even ask why the hokage wants you back.." he started and she snorted in a way that said that it wouldn't matter "anyway the third hokage would like you to come back to the village for your medical expertise." He finished.

When she didn't say anything he decided to continue "you know Naruto right?" he asked.

Deciding that she might as well answer him and get to the point she said "yeah Minato and Kushina's brat what about him?" she asked with a hint of impatience in her voice.

"he has developed a kekkei genkai." Jiraiya said with a straight look in his face.

After Jiraiya said this both Tsunade and Shizune's eyes grew comically wide. "but how is that possible? neither Minato nor Kushina had a kekkei genkai or is it some kind of gene that skipped a couple of generations?" she asked with a slightly curios look in her eyes.

"No we don't think it skipped a few generations as we have never heard of a kekkei genkai that has the same properties as what Naruto has awakened." He said still looking like he wasn't all that interested but inside he had a big smile as he could see that Tsunade was at least partially interested.

"Really how interesting." She said while thinking about the fact that this kekkei genkai reminded her so much of her grandfather's kekkei genkai where he was the first person to ever unlock it and the only one since, well the only one to unlock it naturally.

"What does this mysterious kekkei genkai do?" she asked while feigning indifference.

"Well to tell you that I have to first tell you the story of its awakening..." He started and proceeded to tell her how Naruto first awakened it and everything they had discovered since.

'WOW' Tsunade screamed in her mind, this was one of the most fascinating kekkei genkai she had ever heard of in her life and the fact that it was so heavily skewed towards the healing arts definitely peaked her interest, there was also the fact that it sounded like a version of her mitotic regeneration.

She definitely wanted a chance to study Naruto, but she didn't want to go to the leaf for that.

Jiraiya could see that she was hesitant and so he decided to sweeten the deal "The village hidden in the leaves will pay of all of your debts and you only have to stay until we know enough about Naruto's new ability to know that it is safe" he added.

That definitely sweetened the deal for her as she didn't have to stay in the village, but she was still hesitant.

"I think we should go lady Tsunade, this would be very helpful as they are paying off all of your debts plus we only have to stay for a couple of weeks." Said Shizune with what sounded like a hint of hope in her voice.

After hearing this Tsunade looked at Shizune from the corner of her eyes and she could see that Shizune didn't even care about the debts but she just wanted to go back home. She always tried to make herself forget how selfish she was being by dragging Shizune all around.

She knew that Shizune at the very least wanted to visit the village once in a while but she had never agreed to that. This time there were so many reasons why she should go including but not limited to helping her grandmother's legacy and the biggest reason of them all as a way to give back to Shizune for all the support she had given her.

"ok fine I will come back but don't think that paying for my bills means you won't have to pay me." She said.

Jiraiya almost fell out of his chair when she agreed, he knew he had been wearing her down but he thought there was still a fifty percent chance she would say no but apparently not which was great.

"And that's how I got her to come back, well more or less" he finished to which the hokage nodded.

"Bear" he said and a man wearing a bear mask appeared in front of him.

"Yes, lord hokage?" he asked.

"Find Naruto Uzumaki and immediately bring him here." He said to which the ANBU saluted and left.

Naruto had been thinking about his fight with Sakura since yesterday and realised that he may have gone a bit overboard and so decided to apologise. When he got to the training ground Sasuke and Sakura were already there and so he went over to her and said "hey Sakura I am sorry about hitting you so hard yesterday."

"no, its fine that was probably my fault for underestimating you and taunting you since I know how much you hate being looked down upon." She said, she had been thinking about the fight all night and she had to admit that she was by far the weakest person in the team.

She had been able to hold her own relatively well but she knew that if Naruto had been able to use his clones she would have been destroyed in the first couple of seconds. When she got here Sasuke had been giving her the stink eye and she thought it was because she had disappointed him by losing to Naruto.

The real reason was because Sasuke was appalled that she couldn't take such a simple hit, he was now more than ever certain that she would weigh them down immensely.

Just as Naruto was about to respond to her the ANBU appeared and gave him the hokage's order and so he had to leave.

When Naruto got to the hokage's office he saw that the old man was not alone and so he decided to just stand in front of the old man and hear what he wanted.

"Naruto, I see you made it, I would like you to meet my students Jiraiya and Tsunade of course also not forgetting Tsunade's apprentice Shizune." He said while pointing to each person as he called them.

Naruto turned around and examined all of the people that were being introduced but something baffled him and so he decided to ask "Hey old man if those two people are your students shouldn't they be the same age?"

"Well they are Naruto." The hokage answered with sweat dripping down his face thinking about Tsunade's temper.

"Oh really? Then what happened did this guy age really badly or is this lady using some kind of jutsu or plastic surgery to keep herself young?" he asked feeling genuinely curios.

"Well that doesn't matter Naruto anyway Tsunade here is the doctor that I told you about, you know the one who will help us figure out more about your powers. She is probably one of the best if not the best doctor in the elemental nations and so you will be in good hands." The hokage said trying to get Naruto away from the topic of ages.

"Oh really? Ok then its nice to meet you I am Naruto Uzumaki future hokage I look forward to working with you." He said with a giant grin on his face.

"Tsunade had been getting more and more pissed with the brat throughout the conversation and so when he mentioned the hokage she snorted and said "Hokage really? Only fools want to be hokage" with a condescending tone.

The smile on Naruto's face dropped and his eyes narrowed "oh really? Well then I guess I will see you around." He said and started heading for the door.

"Where are you going Naruto?" the hokage asked, but he already knew what was going on through Naruto's thought process.

"I am not going to work with some old hag who insulted my dream and worst off all insulted you." He said, after he said this Tsunade almost lunged for him but was stopped by Jiraiya and Shizune.

"I know how you feel Naruto seeing as how I was the one she insulted but as a hokage you are going to have to learn to work with people you don't like or who have differing ideals. So just think of this as practice for when you become hokage plus she may be the only one who can help us figure out the secret of your powers." He said in a pleading tone.

"Fine." Naruto said through gritted teeth.

"Excellent, you will meet her tomorrow after your team practice and missions in rooms 201 of the hospital." He said after which Naruto left and he turned his eyes to Tsunade.

"Well Tsunade I do believe you heard your meeting time with Naruto, so you can be off." He said and turned back to his paperwork

Tsunade could tell that Hiruzen was a little annoyed with what she said to Naruto and so she decided to just leave with Shizune following behind.

"So that was Naruto? Well he certainly looks like an interesting young man." Jiraiya said as he disappeared from the office.

Over the next 3 weeks Naruto met up with Tsunade everyday after his business with his team was completed, and although Naruto started out hating her guts he gradually warmed up to her and even Tsunade was becoming more and more fond of him as he reminded her of Dan and Nawaki.

Tsunade always had Shizune with her so that Shizune could help with any task that involved blood, they did every medical test imaginable to test out his genetics and bloodwork and everything else that remotely had to do with kekkei genkai.

While they were testing that medical stuff they were also testing out how his powers worked and so everyday they performed different tests on him to test out some of the limits of his powers from stabbing him repeatedly with kunai to having him beaten into the ground.

They basically did everything to him that could still be healed with medical ninjutsu if it turned out that his powers couldn't handle it meaning they didn't server any limbs.

During the first week they also decided to test out his ability to heal other people.

They were also working on his transformation and halfway through the second week they were able to have Naruto start being able to transform into the bird form at will and they then tested out the limits of his bird form.

After those three weeks they were ready to present their report to the hokage and so that was why they now had the hokage and everyone else who knew about the power in a conference room ready to deliver their report.

They had asked him why Hinata and Iruka were there and he had explained that it would be a good idea to have any worries they might have about the negative effects the powers might have on Naruto be addressed.

After setting up and getting everything in order Tsunade got in front of everybody and started her presentation.

"ok everybody this will be a presentation on everything that we have uncovered on Naruto's powers, please save your questions until the end.

Naruto can turn into a blue flame covered phoenix or conversely, he can just turn parts of his body into a phoenix's like turning his hands into wings and his feet into claws.

Naruto has named these flames that cover his entire body the flames of revival as they heal any injury he gets but he has to consciously turn them on, so if he is in his human form and he gets hurt he can just summon the flames but if he is in his phoenix or hybrid form the flames immediately heal him.

If he is in his phoenix form piercing attacks look like they are just passing through him but they are hurting him but he just immediately recovers.

His flames cannot be used for offensive purposes. We are going to operate under the assumption that his flames have a limit in how much they can heal him but we haven't seen it yet and trust us we tried to reach it but we couldn't perform tests like severing a limb in case he couldn't heal from that.

We have also determined that he can heal other people but his powers are nowhere near as effective on other people as they generally just bolster the bodies own healing process." She finished.

After the report everyone was amazed by Naruto's powers but Hiruzen still had a question and he needed an answer "Did you determine where these powers come from and why they don't seem to require chakra? He asked.

"We have determined that his cells produce a new kid of energy that is different from his chakra this energy seems to be the reason he can heal. When we saw this energy under a microscope Naruto seemed to recognise it and explained that it looked like a strange type of energy that had invaded his body during that incident.

We are now acting under the impression that the meteor was somehow the cause of this unless further testing proves otherwise." She said.

Hiruzen was stunned, he had forgotten about the meteor but now that he thought about it this made sense as everything on the planet dealt with chakra and so a new energy source would come from out of the planet.

After that they had a few more questions and then everyone went on their way.

Naruto and Hinata left together as they were going the same way and caught up with what has been happening in each other's lives and if being a ninja was what they had thought it would be when they had talked the last time.

Naruto was packing, they had been having those d rank missions for a month now and so he had finally snapped and asked the hokage for a better mission, the hokage had given them a c rank and he was now in his apartment preparing for the mission. He couldn't wait to use his power in front of the others in his team, he knew their reactions would be priceless.

* * *

To prepare for the spar between Sakura and Naruto I watched Sakura vs Ino and I have to say her taijutsu was better than I thought it was but seeing as at that point she had already grown quite a bit and had her little hair cutting moment in the forest, I decided at this point she wouldn't be as good as then.

The problem with Naruto is that he has never fought in straight taijutsu with someone close to his level but I am gonna assume he would have more speed, strength and stamina than her at that point.

Anyway please review so that I can know if I am doing things right.


	5. TEAM SEVEN'S RESOLVE

Hey guys I am back, sorry for the wait, our second term of our second semester just started and its been kind of annoying trying to get back into the groove of things.

I have been doing a lot of research into fanfiction and also just thinking about what I don't like about fanfiction in general and so I have decided to be transparent about this.

 **I have no idea where I want to go with this story and I am basically just winging it, so take that as fair warning that the story might go on a path you don't like.**

Now that we have that out of the way lets get on with the story, now onward.

* * *

Chapter 4: TEAM SEVEN'S RESOLVE

"NARUTO STOP YOU WILL GET YOURSELF KILLED." Shouted Sakura as she saw Naruto run towards Zabuza.

Naruto however ignored her and kept going seeing as he had something important he needed to do, when he got near Zabuza, he reached for the headband and grabbed it and Zabuza immediately kicked him after just as he thought he would.

After Naruto landed he was thinking what a good idea it had been not to heal the cut he got from the demon brothers. After that battle had ended he had decided not to heal himself to take out the poison and instead use it as an oath and he had to admit it had paid off when he wanted to run.

After he got back up he tied the head band around his head and started to speak "well put this in your bingo book, the ninja who will become the hokage of the village hidden in the leaves his name is Naruto Uzumaki and he never quits." He said with a big grin on his face.

When Naruto started putting his headband on Sakura realized that was why he had charged at Zabuza and when he started speaking she couldn't help but smile but as he was talking something amazing happened.

As Naruto was speaking his arm caught on some kind of blue fire and as he kept talking the fire spread up his arm and also started going down the other arm, ending with both his arms and his entire upper body except for his head covered with the flames.

Sakura wanted to say something to Naruto but it seemed like the flames didn't bother him and so she decided to just watch the sight in front of her and just see what happens.

Sasuke was surprised to say the least, he had never seen Naruto use a fire jutsu before and this seemed to be different from any fire jutsu he had ever seen before as most fire jutsu were projectiles.

As he was thinking about this new development Naruto looked towards him and so Sasuke decided that this issue will be dealt with later.

After Naruto's speech he put out the fire and turned to Sasuke "hey Sasuke I have a plan." he said and threw a demon wind shuriken at Sasuke.

Sasuke immediately understood what Naruto's plan was and commended Naruto for his plan.

Sasuke threw the shuriken at the real Zabuza and when Zabuza saw it he caught it but unfortunately for him there was another one behind it and so he had to jump over it, but after he jumped over it and it passed him it transformed into Naruto and he threw a kunai at Zabuza forcing him to let go of the water prison.

After Naruto and Sasuke saved Kakashi he and Zabuza had a quick fight but Kakashi overwhelmed him fairly quickly and just as he was about to finish him off a hunter nin swooped in and finished the job.

When they had finished dealing with the hunter nin Kakashi collapsed from his injuries and the chakra exhaustion and so they had to carry him all the way back.

* * *

After they had greeted Tazuna's family they carried Kakashi to one of the rooms and set him down.

All three of Kakashi's students were in the room but no one was saying anything as they were each in their own little worlds but Naruto could already guess what the others were thinking.

While they were thinking about Kakashi sensei's health and his new mysterious power he was thinking about using his power on Kakashi, he had never used it in the field but Tsunade and Shizune had helped him work on healing others with his power.

After coming to a decision he started moving towards Kakashi.

Sasuke and Sakura were both still thinking about today's events when they saw Naruto start to move towards Kakashi and then his hands caught on the same blue fire that he was engulfed in when he was fighting Zabuza.

Sakura saw him take his hands towards Kakashi's body and she stopped him with his forearm. " NARUTO YOU IDIOT, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?DO YOU WANT TO BURN KAKASHI SENSEI?" she yelled.

"I know what I am doing Sakura so please just let go of my hand" he said.

Sakura seeing that he meant business let go of his hand and decided to just see what he would do.

Naruto's hands approached Kakashi's body and then he touched him and started moving them around all over Kakashi's body and then when he was satisfied that he had done all that he could to help Kakashi he let go and moved away.

"Well that should make it so that he is up on his feet by tomorrow afternoon but he will still be suffering from chakra exhaustion, my powers cannot replenish someone's chakra" he said with a big grin on his face.

As he was leaving Sakura asked "what did you do to him Naruto?", he seemed to have performed some kind of medical ninjutsu but she knew that Naruto did not have the necessary chakra control for that and so she was really curious about what he had done.

"Oh don't worry ill tell you guys tomorrow after Kakashi Sansei is back on his feet." He said with a smile on his face and then he left.

After Naruto left Sasuke followed him out but instead of going to the living room where Naruto Went he decided to go to the forest to do some thinking.

* * *

Sasuke was seating near the stream in a clearing that he had found.

He had been sitting here for about an hour and just thinking about all that had transpired today, he just couldn't believe how badly he had reacted when Zabuza had focused his killing intent on them, even Sakura had reacted better than him and he was pissed with himself.

If he couldn't handle some second rate ninja like Zabuza there was no way he was ever going to be able to stand up to the prodigy of the Uchiha clan.

He had thought that he had vastly improved ever since Kakashi had humbled him but it seemed that he was still a novice.

Now his thoughts had turned to Naruto and he just didn't know what to make of him, he had always kept more attention on Naruto than the other students because he felt that out of all of them Naruto was the one person who could understand him.

Deep down he had always wanted to be friends with him but of course he would never admit that and besides friends would only get in his way when the time for his revenge came.

Ever since they had graduated he had seen Naruto improve by leaps and bounds and he had to admit that he was a little bit jealous of him and then there was also the fact that he had outshined him in the battle with Zabuza by coming up with the plan that helped them win.

All of that paled in comparison when he thought about the fact that Naruto knew some fire style jutsu.

He had seen that after he had engulfed himself in flames when the flames had receded Naruto's injuries were gone and he had even seen him heal Kakashi the same way, meaning that these were some kind of healing flames.

He had never heard of fire that heals before but he couldn't be sure that they were not a thing because the Uchiha clan had died out before he could learn all of the clans techniques.

They were not an impossibility but the fact remains that he had never once heard of fire being able to heal and so his mind went to another place. Could it be a kekkei genkai? He had been thinking that ever since he had seen the uniqueness of the flames.

If it was a kekkei genkai it definitely meant that Naruto had a chance to surpass him which irked him but then again it also meant that he and Naruto had something else in common, after thinking about that particular fact he couldn't help but let a small smile grace his face.

After all of that thinking he decided to go back and wait for tomorrow so that he could see what Naruto will have to say for himself.

* * *

"Ok Naruto now could you please tell me what the hell is going on?" Sakura asked with a bit of a tic mark on her forehead.

They had waited for Kakashi sensei to wake up and after he woke up he told them about Zabuza being alive.

After he had told them about that he had told them that they were going to train and right now they were in the middle of the woods getting ready to start their training but Sakura was losing her patience.

Just as she was about to say something else Kakashi cut in "Sakura you as a ninja should know that Naruto doesn't have to tell you anything about his techniques if he doesn't want to. He is doing us a favor by telling us, so please stop behaving like he owes you an explanation." Kakashi said with his eyes focused solely on his book.

After Kakashi said that Sakura blushed and looked away as she knew Kakashi sensei was right but she just couldn't help herself as she was a naturally curious person.

"its ok Kakashi sensei, you guys are my teammates so its only natural that you know what I can do so that we can work better as a team. Anyway the short answer is that I am a phoenix." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

After he said that they all gave him the same look on their faces and he just burst out laughing, he knew they would have no idea what he was talking about and that's why he had kept his answer vague to see the looks on their faces and they definitely did not disappoint.

"what the hell do you mean you are a phoenix?" she asked after she had gotten herself back together.

"I mean exactly that…" he said as he then proceeded to tell them about his powers in a general sense " and that's about it, I don't know if there are other things I can do but for now that's about it." He finished.

"so what do you think Sakura I am pretty awesome aren't I? definitely more awesome than Sasuke right?" he said with a huge smile.

"You turn into a bird Naruto that is the lamest Kekkei genkai ever." She said with a snort but inside she was thinking how useful that power would be. She had seen Sasuke frown a little during Naruto's tale and so she decided to make him feel better.

After Sakura said that Kakashi saw the smile on Naruto's face drop a little bit and so he decided to make him feel better "That's a very powerful ability Naruto but I have never heard of a kekkei genkai like that." Kakashi said as he was thinking about the fact that Minato and Kushina did not have anything remotely similar to that.

Sasuke's suspicions about Naruto having a kekkei genkai were proven true and it was definitely a powerful one he thought, maybe more powerful than the regular sharingan but from what he had gathered it was not as powerful as the mangekyo.

"That's because its not a kekkei genkai its more like a mutation caused by outside factors, anyway Kakashi sensei you said we were going to train so show us this new training." He said now wanting to take the topic away from his powers after Sakura dismissed them.

Kakashi seeing that Naruto wanted to get on with his training and not talk about his powers anymore decided to start the training.

* * *

Naruto was flying towards the bridge and even though those two bandits he fought confirmed that Zabuza was probably moving in today he still couldn't help but be happy, it had always felt amazing when he was training his flying back when they were testing his powers and it still felt amazing now.

As he got nearer to the bridge he saw that it was covered with mist which totally ruined his plan of an awesome entrance where he just drops in but as he was thinking this he saw something reflecting light and flew over it, as he was hovering above whatever it was he decided to just drop in and if that thing was dangerous he would just heal.

He turned back into human form and fell from the sky.

* * *

Sasuke was having trouble with the fake hunter nin, he had trapped him in a dome of ice mirrors and was now pumping him full of holes with his senbon. He really wished Naruto was here so that they could perform some kind of pincer attack with Naruto on the outside.

Just as he was thinking this something landed right in front of him and stared up a ridiculous amount of dust, when the dust cleared he saw Naruto most of his legs covered in flames. He assumed Naruto had probably broken a few bones during that landing but his power mitigated that.

"God damn Naruto you idiot why did you come in here?" he asked.

"Sorry I couldn't see something else except for these mirrors through the mist besides it looks like you need me to save you." He said while rubbing his head sheepishly.

Haku was very confused right now, he had been fighting and then all of a sudden someone had landed right in front of him but right now he couldn't think about that as he had to deal with these people.

Just as Sasuke was about to respond to Naruto he heard some whoosh sounds and instinctively dodged which turned out to be a good idea as he was missed by a few senbons.

While he was dodging he looked back to see flames scattered all over Naruto's body and while he had to dodge Naruto was just letting the senbon hit him and then taking them out. This was definitely one of the few times he would be jealous of Naruto.

While he was dodging he realised that he was starting to keep up with the hunter nin more and more and eventually he could totally see his movements and was now launching counter attacks.

Haku didn't know what to do he seemed to be fighting two people with kekkei genkai as the raven haired one now had red eyes and the blonde one didn't seem to be all that bothered by his attacks.

"Sasuke I have a plan…" Naruto said but just as he was about to continue he saw Sasuke's eyes "dude what's wrong with your eyes?" he asked.

Hearing this Sasuke looked at one of the mirrors to see what Naruto meant and when he did he saw them, the sharingan.

Just as he was almost jumping with joy he remembered that Naruto said he had a plan and so he asked him what it was.

"ill show you." He said and created about 20 clones to buy him some time and after that he immediately started his transformation sequence starting with turning his hands into wings and ending with his head.

After he transformed he used his talons to grab onto Sasuke's shoulders and started going up, "since you can see him, I want you to intercept him if he tries to stop us." He said while going up slowly relative to his normal speed due to the extra weight.

When Naruto had said he had a plan Sasuke had not expected him to be talking about turning into a bird and flying them out of the structure but he had to admit that this idea had its merits. When Naruto told him to defend them he took out his kunai and got ready.

Even though Haku was a boy he had always had an appreciation for nature and beautiful things and so when he saw Naruto's transformation he was mesmerized by the creature before him. He had never seen anything more majestic looking and so it didn't even cross his mind to stop them until they were fairly high.

When Haku eventually got himself back together he jumped after them from one of the mirrors that were closer to their height but Sasuke saw him coming and so he used both of his hands to hold onto Naruto and delivered a mid air drop kick that sent Haku flying through one of the mirrors and out the other side.

Of course the momentum from this action caused Naruto to lose his balance and start falling but lucky for them they were already high enough that on the way down they hit the edge of the structure and fell on the other side of it.

When they landed Naruto was the first one to get up because of his powers but Sasuke shakily got up a couple of seconds later and when they looked at each other covered in dirt they couldn't help but laugh at each other but as they were laughing they heard groaning sounds.

They looked towards the source of the sounds and saw that it was Haku and Sasuke immediately leapt into action, he pumped chakra into his legs and speed blitzed towards Haku and when he got near him he immediately kicked him to keep him down and took out some ninja wire and proceeded to tie him up.

Sasuke and Naruto sat Haku up straight and when he looked at them Naruto was shocked, the mask had broken on impact with the ground and so he could see the guy he met in the woods.

Naruto asked him about his decision to follow Zabuza and Haku proceeded to tell them about his past and then finished with asking for them to kill him. Naruto was incredibly hesitant but Sasuke decided to honor Haku's wish as a thank you for helping him unlock his eyes.

Just as Sasuke was about to pierce him with a kunai Haku stopped him and he body flickered away.

* * *

Team 7 was walking home right now but it was very quiet as everyone was thinking about their own thing.

Sakura was thinking about the fact that she didn't contribute anything at all to the mission and all she did was just cower with the client. Ever since her spar with Naruto she had know that she was the weakest link in the team but that mission had shoved that fact right into her face.

Now there was also the fact that Naruto and Sasuke have both unlocked new powers and it just seemed like her teammates were just getting further and further ahead of her.

"you guys can go home for now and you have 3 days free, ill tell the hokage what happened." She heard Kakashi sensei say and so she decided to address her issues but she waited for the others to leave.

"Kakashi sensei can you help me with my training?" she asked sheepishly.

Kakashi had been walking for a little bit when he heard Sakura ask him that and so he stopped and looked back at her. He realised that the mission must have drove it home for her that she is the weakest member of team 7 by far.

"Ok Sakura we have 3 days before we have to meet up with the team, we will use that time to train you. There is a genjutsu that I think would be perfect for you that I know" he said with a smile on his face and then he set off.

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is so short guys its just that I realised its been so long since I dropped anything and so decided to give you guys this chapter and then I will try to get the next chapter out by tomorrow.


End file.
